


Chaos and Control

by ShadowSins (ShadowoftheLamp)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowSins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaos energy is fun to play with. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chaos

Sonic had seen many things, and felt just as many. He’d seen stars above Angel Island, felt the mist of fog while running through the city. He’d seen little girls smile, and felt morning dew that tickled his ears.

Nothing quite compared to this. He bucked up slightly before falling back, gloveless fingers digging into the mattress as Shadow traced a hand over his chest. Red eyes darted over his form like mad, taking in every hitched breath and movement. Shadow drank it all in, an almost sinister smirk gracing his face as he suddenly quirked his head to the side and Sonic felt the heat of a thousand stars dot his cheeks as Shadow tightened his energy while his fingers danced over the bare skin of the blue ones chest.

Shadow seemed to enjoy taunting him, at least from the way he was acting. Sonic squeezed his eyes shut, brain riding high as an eagle but body firmly set in it’s-hot-as-hell territory, trying not to let go completely because Shadow was still snuggled close to him and in that moment, that single moment, Sonic could hear nothing but his own breathing and Shadow’s heartbeat. Everything was so perfect, and if he could hang on to it for eternity he would be content.

Of course, his body had other ideas, and with a gasp he gave in, immediately rolling over to bury his head in Shadow’s fluffy chest.

“Th-that was…”

“Any list of adjectives would work.” Shadow let his fingers ghost over the tips of Sonic’s ears, and the tiny bit of stimulation still seemed almost like too much. Sonic couldn’t hold back a whimper. He still felt hot, muscles and blood boiling under slicked fur and damp skin.

“Hey, Shadow…?” Sonic suddenly smiled into the other’s fur, realization hitting him.

“Hmm?”

“We still have an emerald, right?”

“Yes, I believe so. Why?” Sonic pulled back so his eyes met Shadow’s, toxic green irises glinting in mischief.

“Tomorrow, it’s my turn.”


	2. Control

“You’re kidding me.” Shadow raised an eye to the copious amount of leather in Sonic’s hands. It was so shiny and new, it practically looked like it was glowing. Sonic grinned.

“Aw, c'mon. Don’t want it to go to waste, do we?”

“I am not putting that on.” Shadow rolled his eyes, crossing his arms when he noticed Sonic sorting through the pile. “What are you doing?”

“I never said it was for you.” Sonic said simply, sliding on the tight shorts. “You gonna help?”

“No.” Shadow fell back on the bed, closing his eyes. The clean, shiny clothes squeaked as Sonic pulled them on, and when he bounced unto the end of the bed, Shadow’s fingers twitched, digging into the sheets.

“C'mon, at least open your eyes. I didn’t pull this stuff on for nothing.” Sonic’s tone was still light and teasing, and Shadow sighed before obliging. The outfit crossed Sonic’s chest, barely digging into his skin, but from the other’s smile, it wasn’t enough to be unpleasant. The bottom nicely accentuated Sonic’s legs, in his opinion.

There was a tingling sensation when Sonic scooted closer. Shadow had passed it off to Sonic’s natural chaos energy fluctuating in his excitement, but it was far stronger now, almost as strong as-

“You have an emerald, don’t you?” Shadow nearly smiled- Sonic had hidden it int the clothes. Clever. Sonic nodded, moving up so he was right beside the other. He carefully began to run his hands through Shadow’s fur, before slowly moving his fingers in, clenching his right into a fist while leaving his left relatively limp.

Shadow barely suppressed a gasp as he felt a sudden pressure between his legs.

“You’re… actually going to…?”

“Hey. You did me yesterday.” Shadow wasn’t sure if that was the leather or the bed squeaking, and the dual sensations both from Sonic massaging his chest and from down below rendered him rather incapable of caring. Sonic leaned forward, whispering into Shadow’s ear. “We’d want to be fair, wouldn’t we?”

“…I… suppose…” Shadow was about two seconds away from pouncing on Sonic and kissing him crazy, but he managed to suppress the urge by closing his eyes and letting the other work. Sonic moved confidently, barely taking time to warm up before using the ambient energy from the emerald to wreck absolute havoc on Shadow’s body.

Somewhere, deep in the part of his brain that was still functional, Shadow made a note to get Sonic some chocolate or something. Because at that moment, he felt like a _god_.


End file.
